Roman Torchwick/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art V3e11 Roman concept art.png|From the credits of "Heroes and Monsters" Official Designs Roman Torchwick.png|Artist's official rendition of Roman model with minor changes in the final version RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|Roman's silhouette during the ending credits of the episode "Players and Pieces". Roman_Joker_Card.png|Roman holding the Joker card from the RWBY Card Deck roman valentine.jpg|Torchwick's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 10 00041.png|Fan art displayed at the end of the episode "Mountain Glenn". Turnaround Models roman-turnaround.png|Roman turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00018.png RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Roman (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Tajima Shou).jpg|Illustration of Roman by Tajima Shou Twitter 1486902 888846027796734 3199669178534100736 n.jpg|"Water tribe" B4mRBEUCQAANZir.jpg RWBY Chibi Roman Meme by Gray's Twitter.jpg|Promo meme of Chibi Roman from Gray's Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Torchwick_2_800_Art.png|Torchwick shirt design RWBY_Villains_800.png|Torchwick on the RWBY Villains poster Roman card.png|Roman from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. Dancey fancey crem.png|Roman dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Manga 2 Roman.jpg|Roman in the manga Manga 2 Moon.jpg Manga 9, Roman appear in the shadows of Vale.jpg|Roman appears in the shadows of Vale. Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004_Yellow_Trailer_01746.png|Roman's short debut in the "Yellow" Trailer Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Episode 20 Chibi_20_00014.png|"Roman Torchwick is back in town!" Chibi_20_00015.png|Roman breaks the fourth wall of the show. Chibi_20_00016.png Chibi_20_00017.png|"Prepare the death ray!" Chibi_20_00018.png Chibi_20_00019.png Chibi_20_00020.png Chibi_20_00021.png Chibi_20_00024.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00436.png|Roman Torchwick surrounded by hired Henchmen Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_02808.png|Like a crime boss Backing away from Torchwick.png 1101 Ruby Rose_04151.png|"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" 1101 Ruby Rose_04281.png|"Calm down, we're not here for your money." 1101 Ruby Rose_06075.png 1101 Ruby Rose_06504.png 1101 Ruby Rose_07473.png|"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 1101 Ruby Rose_08603.png|"End of the line, Red!" 1101 Ruby Rose_08859.png|Ha ha! Organized crime! 1101 Ruby Rose_09459.png|"We've got a Huntress!" 1101 Ruby Rose_09784.png 1101 Ruby Rose_09957.png|Close call... 1101 Ruby Rose_17196.png Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_22873.png|Hard at work in a basement 1108 Players and Pieces_23159.png 1108 Players and Pieces_23256.png 1108 Players and Pieces_23751.png|"We're gonna need more men." Black and White 1116 Black and White_11271.png|Torchwick is in the house! 1116_Black_and_White_12039.png|"Oh, for fu-" 1116 Black and White_12125.png|Cool under pressure 1116 Black and White_13027.png 1116_Black_and_White_13351.png|Roman, shooting at Blake Belladonna's feet while she was distracted. 1116 Black and White_13906.png|"Here, kitty-kitty!" 1116 Black and White_13955.png 1116_Black_and_White_14500.png|"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, now are ya kid?" 1116 Black and White_15475.png 1116_Black_and_White_16038.png 1116 Black and White_16208.png|"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" 1116 Black and White_18586.png 1116 Black and White_18850.png|"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Torchwick outside warehouses.png|Nothin' + Nothin' = ... 1116 Black and White_26821.png 1116 Black and White_26984.png 1116 Black and White_27300.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|Roman, standing beside Cinder and her associates 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png|Ready to kick some heroic ass 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01543.png|Roman versus Blake, the rematch Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|"This is turning out just like the divorce." 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|Tension is high with Roman and the kids. 1201 Best Day Ever_20579.png 1201 Best Day Ever_21903.png|Roman takes a brief moment of relief and mocks the others. 1201 Best Day Ever_22063.png|Miming slitting his throat as Cinder scolds Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black 1201 Best Day Ever_22531.png 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00029.png V2 04 00030.png|Roman is capable of giving invigorating speeches. V2 04 00031.png V2 04 00032.png V2 04 00037.png v2e4 roman in paladin.png|Inside the Atlesian Paladin-290. Roman unharmed.png|"Just got this thing cleaned." V2 04 00078.png V2 04 00080.png|Successful escape, yet again! Mountain Glenn V2_10_00036.png|"That would be bad." No Brakes V2_11_00002.png V2_11_00003.png V2_11_00004.png V2_11_00005.png V2_11_00006.png|Na na na na na na na na Bat-Roman! V2_11_00009.png V2_11_00010.png|"Somebody kill her!" V2_11_00011.png|Looks like this just became a free fire zone V2_11_00012.png|Having some anger issues. V2_11_00017.png V2_11_00046.png|Well this is new V2_11_00048.png V2_11_00049.png V2_11_00050.png V2_11_00056.png Breach V2 12 00072.png V2 12 00084.png romanbreach.png V2 12 00085.png Screenshots - Volume 3 PvP V3 09 00125.png|Finally V3 09 00126.png|Free at last. V3 09 00131.png|"It's good to be back!" Battle of Beacon V3_10_00099.png|"What does this button do?" V3_10_00102.png|"This one's gonna be fun." V3_10_00122.png|"Go see what that is." Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00009.png V3 11 00010.png V3 11 00054.png|Surprise attack! V3 11 00056.png|"Little Red, Little Red" V3 11 00057.png V3 11 00058.png V3 11 00059.png V3 11 00062.png V3 11 00065.png V3 11 00068.png|"I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!" V3 11 00069.png|Got caught monologuing V3 11 00070.png|...you were saying, Torchwick? Category:Image Gallery Category:Roman Torchwick images